


Guilty Instinct

by TooMuchTwisted



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Belting, Dubious Consent, Forced Handjob, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gay, Guilt, Hair Pulling, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm play, Orgasms, Painful Sex, Piercings, Sadism, Seduction, Sex, Sex Tape, Spanking, Stripping, Teasing, The Flesh Curtains, Whipping, blowjob, dubcon, forced blowjob, handjob, stanchez, striptease, tape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTwisted/pseuds/TooMuchTwisted
Summary: “O-on your – your knees,” Rick ordered.Jerry went white, “I – Rick, we can’t. I… can’t,” he said sheepishly, “It’s wrong.”He rolled his eyes, “Please, as if you care about that,” he sighed, “Just do as I say, and I might go easy on you,” he commanded through gritted teeth.Jerry goes into Rick's garage one day, and stumbles across a tape that he gets too curious about not to watch.





	1. The Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry goes into Rick's garage one day, and stumbles across a tape that he gets too curious about not to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work. Pretty proud of this. Dedicated to those who are trash like me. 
> 
> Inspired by a few works, most specifically CasaRicka by Hextant here on AO3. It's awesome, definitely check it out if you enjoy this one.

Jerry sighed comfortably as he sat down on the couch, and reached over to where the remote was. He clicked the button to turn it on, but nothing seemed to happen. Squinting his eyes, he tried again with the same result. Bringing it closer, he clawed at the back of the device, trying to get the back off. Once he did, he sighed. There were no batteries as expected.

He rolled his eyes. It was just his luck. Whenever he tried to relax, something would always go wrong. He boosted himself up, off the couch, and headed for the kitchen. The family normally kept their batteries in the top drawer, but when he looked there, there were no batteries that would fit the remote. Jerry sighed, scratching his head to try and think of somewhere that he could find some. His face turned white as he could only think of one other place.  
Rick’s garage.

But the man would kill him if he even touched the door to the garage. He didn’t think there would ever be a day where Rick would be okay with him going into that room.

Especially not on his own.

That’s ridiculous, Jerry thought, it’s my house and I can go wherever I want in it! He repeated that to himself over and over again, like a mantra, until he finally believed it. Scoffing, he strided over to the door to the garage and rested his hand on the door handle, thinking things through again. What was the worst that would happen? And with that, he turned the handle, pushing the door open.

The almost forbidden room reeked of the smell of alcohol and rust, something that Jerry could never get used to. His heart was in his chest at that moment, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. There would never be a day where he wasn’t afraid to walk into this garage. But now he was here, he thought he may as well get what he came for.  
The first place he checked was a drawer under Rick’s workbench that he often saw Rick going through. He smiled as he opened it. Batteries – the kind that he needed. He pulled out a few of them, just in case he ran out again later. That was when he tried to close the drawer, but it was stopped by an object of some sort blocking it from clicking in. When he looked down, he saw an object he hadn’t seen in years. A VHS tape.

Putting the batteries in his pocket, Jerry picked up and inspected the tape. It didn’t seem to have a case, but on the front, it had cursive writing on it. Rick, with a heart either side. The man cringed at the thought of his father in law having a lover, but curiosity ate up at him as he argued with himself over whether to check it out or not. But some sense of entitlement came over him as he rolled his eyes, clueless for a second as to why he was even afraid of Rick. He shoved the tape into his pocket and strutted out of the garage.

As he walked out of the garage, he was disturbed by the sound of clattering in the kitchen, but as he looked over, he saw it was just Beth.

“Honey,” Jerry mused, “you don’t happen to know where the VHS player is, do you?”

Beth looked back at him from the kitchen, “What?” she asked, utterly confused, “I think there’s one in bedroom, what do you need it for?”

He flushed, “Wel – uh – I just… came across some old tapes and thought I should watch them through again, f-for the nostalgia,” he stumbled over his words, but pulled it off with a nervous laugh.  
Beth clearly did not believe him.  
“Right…” she rolled her eyes, “Oh, I need to go to the store. Is there anything you need?” she asked.  
“No thanks, sweetie,” he smiled. He was determined to watch this tape as soon as he could. Maybe he would find something interesting, or maybe some blackmail material. He smiled at the thought of having leverage over Rick.

After the two said goodbye, Jerry headed straight up to the bedroom. He looked in the wardrobe for the VHS player, and of course it was in the last place he checked. He found it at the bottom, resting on the carpeted floor. It looked like it hadn’t been used or even touched in years. Jerry pulled it out and examined it, brushing away the dust on its surface.

He spent the next few minutes trying to figure out a way to plug it into the TV that he had sat on his dresser, so that he and Beth could watch a movie together. Once he figured that out, he put the tape in the VHS slot, and sat back as it began to play.

The screen was black for a few seconds, followed by a bright static screen and white noise. It went quiet for a second, and the screen flashed a few more colours before the video finally started.

A shaky hand held the camera, and it was hard to make out any lines at first. But once things came into focus, they were self-evident. A light haired man sat on a sofa, staring away from the lens. It was as if he didn’t know he was on video. It gave a perfect view of his face, with dark eyes and slightly tanned skin. Light stubble littered his chin, and his slicked back hair revealed pierced ears. This man was wearing a tank top, and what seemed to be ripped jeans.

Jerry thought that man looked familiar, and as soon as he heard a deep voice on the tape, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Rick,” he said, “It’s on.”  
The man looked up to his name, “Oh? It’s recording?”  
A chuckle, “Yes, did you want to start things off? Just like the way we practiced, remember?”  
Rick laughed, the same nasally laugh that Jerry was so used to hearing, “Yeah,” he rubbed his face, “Yeah, just give me a second,” he continued laughing.  
After that, he cleared his throat, and looked straight into the lens of the camera, leaning back in his seat, “Rick Sanchez, April 23, 1973,” he introduced casually, “Stan and I have been together for a year now, and to celebrate our anniversary, we decided to make this video.” 

Jerry raised an eyebrow. This certainly wasn’t the same Rick he knew. This Rick was at least slightly sober. He wasn’t stammering or burping or gagging while he spoke, and he spoke clearly despite the piercing on his tongue that stuck out as he spoke. He still had his confident undertones, but it was though he was with someone that actually made him happy.

The video cut to black again, with white noise filling in for the missing sound once again. After a few seconds, it cut back to the two, an angle from the side showing a couch on the left and a silhouette on the right. It also finally gave a full view of the clearly older man. He had a thick beard, as well as many distinguishing features, black hair being one. The camera focused to reveal Rick standing in front of the other man, who was sitting down on a couch about a metre away.  
A chuckle came from Rick, who took a puff from a cigarette in his hand, “You havin’ fun yet?” he teased.  
The older man pulled his lover closer with strong arms around his waist, “I’d be havin’ more fun if we got rid of this bullshit,” his fingers danced underneath the fabric of Rick’s tank top, feeling the skin underneath. 

Jerry suddenly blushed as he realised what kind of video this was. Rubbing his face, he looked away embarrassed. He knew the right thing to do was to turn it off right away and forget everything he saw, but curiosity got the better of him as he looked back at the screen and saw what was now happening.  
Rick was sitting on this man’s lap, shirt halfway up his torso. They were locked in a heated, compassionate kiss, eyes shut and utterly lost in each other. Only now was it obvious how petite Rick’s frame was compared to this burly man. He hadn’t even thought of the fact that he never imagined Rick with a man. He had always thought that he was the straightest man in the galaxy, but then he remembered something Rick said a few weeks ago. When you travel the galaxy, you end up having sex with a lot of it, any previous perceptions of gender dissolve, especially after you have an orgy with eleven different variations of the same gender at the same time. At the time, he just overlooked those words, figuring it was another one of his nonsensical rants, but now things were starting to make sense. But this was made in the 70s, before Rick had even been into space. Had he just always felt that way?  
Now Rick’s shirt had been worked off, leaving his lanky form exposed. His ribs stuck out far, and his collarbones and hip bones were clearly visible. Though he was barely curvy at all, something about him just seemed to be… attractive.

Especially to Jerry.

Jerry snapped himself out of it. This was his father-in-law, and he had to find some common sense and decency before he ended up jacking off to the thought of his father-in-law fucking him. But despite this thought, his ear perked up at the sound of that same deep voice from before.

“You’re a sick fuck, Sanchez,” he said.  
Rick was now in a provocative position. On his knees, head between the older man’s thighs. His jeans were still on, but it was clear by now from the upward angle from the side that his belt was already undone.  
The younger took the comment and noted it, following it up by a laugh, “Do you really think so?” he licked his lips, revealing the piercing again, with the sound of a zipper filling his ears as he worked it down. It only took him a second longer to reveal his boxers, a black pair that hugged the crotch of the man tightly. He was more excited from these actions than he let on, and once the younger saw this, he smirked, “Or maybe that’s just what turns you on, Pines,” Rick uttered, applying pressure to the older man’s crotch. Stan released a sinful moan, that was husky and low in volume. All smiling faded from Rick’s expression as that noise went straight to his groin, and he looked up to make eye contact, “Y-you like that?” 

Jerry let out a groan, finding it hard to try and contain himself. This was all so wrong, he told himself, I can’t be doing this! It’s insane. But he couldn’t even convince himself.

Stan leant far back in the seat, bucking his hips, “Y-yeah,” he answered, wanting him to continue.  
“I mean, you’re not very convincing,” Rick shook his head, removing his hand entirely.  
The older man knew this game, and he wasn’t ready to play it. He groaned in frustration, “J-just do it already, or I swear to god, I’ll – uh…” his threats were cut off by Rick pulling down his boxers, and wrapping his hand around the older man’s impressive length. He looked him in the eyes as he let his thumb caress the tip, lightly and Stan let out another unholy sound. 

Jerry looked around, thinking to make sure no one else was home. He was certain that the kids were at some party, Beth would be gone for a while, and Rick said he had to do something in Andromeda. And that was, what? 2.5 million light years away? He’d have time. Looking around, he finally acknowledged the burning feeling in his gut. Arousal, that he’d been keeping contained for a while now, but he couldn’t keep it in for much longer.

Rick smirked at the reaction that the older man had. He looked his lover in the eye as he licked a wet, sloppy line right up his hand, nudging the piercing on his tongue as he did it. He brought his hand to the base of Stan’s cock, and pumped it once, twice, then thrice as he held back a groan.  
“You enjoying yourself?” Rick asked, pumping slowly again.  
Stan wanted more stimulation. He needed more, “F-fuck, use your tongue,” he ordered, hoarsely.  
Rick blinked a few times, processing what was just asked of him, but that didn’t make him slow down. He made his tongue hang out, and licked a thick wet line up the older man’s shaft slowly, until he got to the tip.

His son-in-law, who was watching this tape couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He quickly undid the belt that was in the way of him enjoying himself, and pulled his pants and boxers down while uttering a string of curses. How he would love to know what it was like to have his father-in-law’s tongue trace his shaft. Especially with that piercing in. How would it feel? Would it be warm? Cold? Even if he would never know, he couldn’t help but wonder, especially as he stroked his hard length for the first time, reliving some of the tension.

A husky groan came from the older man as Rick worked his tongue on the head while simultaneously twisting the bottom of the shaft, the rest of his shaft that couldn’t fit in his mouth. The man’s eyes rolled back, and he took sharp breaths. 

Jerry let a thumb circle his head. It was a lot of stimulation, almost too much for the middle-aged man. But he watched as Rick bobbed his head up and down on the video, and mimicked the speed of him with his hands, he managed to find pleasure in such a sin.

Some time had passed by now, maybe a few minutes, and both men were lost in each other. Stan’s cock was entirely in Rick’s mouth by now, and he was lost in the sensation of the feeling of his tiny throat. But then he remembered that Rick too needed something out of this, and he couldn’t finish by himself.  
“S-stop,” he ordered while bucking his hips.  
Rick did as was told.  
Stan stopped for a minute, catching his breath and regaining his composure. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the man kneeling in his lap, “O-okay, now it’s your turn. Stand up.” 

The screen went to static again as Stan turned it off. After a few seconds, it cut back in to a full body view of Rick, torso still exposed.  
“Okay, do what you know how to,” he said from behind the camera.  
Rick smirked, cheekily. He ran his hand down his chest, past his bony ribcage, and down to his hips that poked out. Any sort of curve wasn’t found on this man, and was replaced with smooth skin stretched over strong bones. His fingers found their way under his jeans, and he slid his hands to the front. He undid the belt, slowly pulling it out of its notches until he let it drop on the floor. His jeans were now loose on his petite form, and he traced his hand around his hips again in a type of dance. Hooking into the side of them, he began to slowly pull down the jeans that already rested low on his waist so they revealed his grey boxers underneath. It was now clear that he was enjoying himself. He bent down as he pulled them down to his knees, then calves, until they dropped onto the floor, joining the belt.

He was sweating. He knew how wrong it was to be feeling what he was feeling for Rick, but he couldn’t help himself any longer. Jerry continued the long, slow strokes on his cock as he watched his father-in-law get undressed. Good fucking Jesus, had Rick always been that hot? Why was he only noticing now?

Rick smirked at the camera as he stood back up slowly. Who knew that the smartest man in the universe could also be such a tease? He caught the seam of his boxers on the way up, and trailed them down, revealing his slender thighs. His eyes wandered directly into the camera lens as he pulled them down, revealing the hair and stopping just before his cock came into view. He licked his lips, moving a palm to the front and beginning to work on his issue, and a relieved expression came to his face. It was so much for him. But he let the haze pass, grabbing his boxers and pulling them slowly down his thighs. His thick cock sprung into view and Rick bit his lip as he started to pump himself slowly, despite feeling so exposed all of a sudden. 

Jerry felt a hot feeling rise in his stomach again. He was ashamed that he was this turned on while thinking about Rick’s cock. His thoughts ran wild as the video played in the background. The thought of Rick wrapping his hand around his cock, toying with Jerry, then finally giving him what he wanted. His cock would fill Rick’s mouth. He would even enjoy sucking Rick off in return. His dick filling Jerry’s tiny mouth as he tried to shove it all in. Then they would separate, and Rick would take Jerry’s clothes off.

Maybe Rick would even fuck him.

Minutes passed in the video, and Jerry watched in arousal, stroking himself.

Stan was lying down on his back on a bed, and Rick was on top of him. Both men were naked, and the scene was viewed from and angle on the side. Stan’s dick poked up high, almost touching Rick’s, which was rock hard and dangling slightly. They stayed in this position for a while, the younger mounted on Stan, until Rick reached down and stroked the older slowly. He did this for a while, before shifting his weight so that he was directly over his member. It was now pressing at Rick’s opening. 

Jerry picked up the pace, his mind conjuring up too many unbearable images to not drive him crazy. His breath quickened as he pleasured himself. But he was so caught up in this action that he didn’t notice the door opening, and he didn’t hear the cough of someone now in the room trying to get his attention. No. The only thing that got him out of his haze was a voice.

Rick’s voice.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick catches Jerry, and the result isn't pretty.

“What the fuck do you – do you think you’re doing?” he stammered. 

Jerry’s head snapped to where the voice came from. Looking behind him, he saw the lanky form of his father-in-law leaning against the doorframe with his head cocked and flask in hand. The man gasped, taking his hand off his cock and reaching quickly for a pillow, which he rested in his lap. But his coverup wasn’t very successful. Rick had already seen enough and he walked into the room, tucking his flask into his lab coat. 

“I-I can explain, Rick! Just – just give me a… second…” he tried to find the remote to the TV to turn off the video playing.  
The older man noticed what he was watching; the camera giving a perfect view as he rode Stan’s big cock. He felt himself react to this more than he should of, especially in his pants. Seems as though he still remembered how good it felt. But he still needed to talk to Jerry, “How the hell did you find this tape?”  
“I was just… I just… um…” he tried to pull his pants up while thinking of an excuse.  
“No! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” he yelled, losing his temper, “Don’t even try to reason y-your way out of this, because… I-I know exactly how you have this tape. The o – UURP! – only way you could even get your h-hands on this is if y-you were going through my garage.”  
Jerry looked at the screen, then back at Rick, “No! That isn’t… that isn’t it! I swear!”  
“Really?” Rick sneered, “Then how about if I just go tell Beth that, y’know, you were jackin’ off to your father-in-law’s sex tape? Bet she would really like that.”  
“No. Rick, please! I-I’ll… um… I’ll do anything you want,” he resorted to pleading, “I’ll let you and Morty g-go on however many adventures you want, hell, you can take Summer and Beth as well! I can – I can move out again, i-if that’s what… what you want. Just please, please don’t tell Beth!”  
Rick’s ears perked up, “Oh, c-c’mon Jer – Jerry, the price would be a lot hi – URPP! – igher than that if I was to let you get a-away with this,” a wicked idea came to his mind, “But surely that isn’t goint to be a problem, since you’re offering to do anything.” 

Needless to say, the middle-aged man instantly regretted his word choice, as he sat pathetically on his bed, looking up at the same man he’d just been getting off to. Many years had passed since that tape, but his looks certainly haven’t left him. He felt bad for even thinking like he did, but it was true. The man was criminally attractive, at least in Jerry’s eyes. But he questioned everything. After finishing the rest of his flask, Rick threw it behind him, into the hallway. He brought his hands up, massaging his temples, before spouting his first command at Jerry, “Stand the hell up, o-over here.” 

Jerry gulped as he held the pillow to his groin, standing up and carefully walking over to the place where he was told to be, awkwardly. Rick rolled his eyes, “Lose the pillow; you’re not a child who’s grown an emotional attachment to a fuckin blanket,” he demanded, taking a step forward.  
He dropped it, afraid of what the man would do if he didn’t do as he was told.  
Rick’s eyes scanned down, landing on the man’s erection that stood out more than anything, “Really Jerry?” he patronised, “You’re turned on by your father-in-law fucking a man?”  
The tape was still rolling in the background, and you could hear his grunts as he took all of Stan’s length.  
Jerry shook his head, “Can you stop this please? You’re making me uncomfortable,” his member pulsed as he spoke to Rick. Ashamed, he bowed his head, but the cold touch of a hand made him look up again. 

“O-on your – your knees,” Rick ordered.  
Jerry went white, “I – Rick, we can’t. I… can’t,” he said sheepishly, “It’s wrong.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Please, as if you care about that,” he sighed, “Just do as I say, and I might go easy on you,” he commanded through gritted teeth.  
“N-no!” Jerry refused, “I don’t want to do this. Not… not with you.”  
The older man rolled his eyes. He knew Jerry wanted it, and denying Rick was pathetic. He knew he couldn’t let Jerry get away after seeing that tape. He had to make him pay. And he was going to.  
Whether Jerry liked it or not. 

Rick had his hand wrapped loosely around Jerry’s cock. He stood close to the younger man, looking down and seeing into his dilated eyes. Rick had pushed him up against the wardrobe, with one hand holding him there by the should. The older couldn’t hold back a laugh as he stroked Jerry slowly. Jerry flinched with the movement, bringing his hand up and grabbing onto Rick’s wrist to try and break away, but it was useless. The man was too strong. Even if the smell of Rick’s breath made him want to gag, this whole situation just excited him more than he cared to admit, to the point where his mouth hung open with pleasure.  
“You’re pathetic, Jerry,” he said the man’s name as if it were a curse, picking up the pace, “All hot and shit for me. It hasn’t even been a minute, and I can tell you’re already gonna bust if I keep going.” 

It was true; Jerry was close. 

But all that was lost as Rick moved his hand down to the base, and squeezed tight, making Jerry flinch and buck his hips looking for the lost pleasure again. It didn’t feel good anymore; it hurt.  
The older man gritted his teeth and made Jerry look up at him, in his eyes, “I can make you feel good, Jerry, or I can make you feel like this. In constant pain, never satisfied,” a cold thumb made its way to Jerry’s tip, rubbing it hard.  
This was far too much for Jerry, and he tried to move away, but couldn’t, and let out a pained groan, “Stop! Stop please!”  
His father-in-law whispered in his ear, “It’s up to you which one you want, and as long as you do what I say, I’ll make you feel good.”  
Then he stopped touching Jerry altogether, and took a few steps back. Jerry grabbed his sore cock, not to pleasure himself, but to recoil from the pain. A few seconds passed and they locked eyes again, and Rick took it to the next level. He almost hesitated before saying the next words that came from his mouth.  
“On your fuckin’ knees, now,” he commanded, “I won’t ask again.” 

Sheepishly, Jerry got on his knees. He felt something in his gut rise, a mix of arousal and shame.  
Rick began to undo his belt, taking his time. His lab coat had already been thrown aside by this point, discarded on the ground. Jerry knew this was wrong, but couldn’t bring himself to look away. The last time he saw this man strip was only minutes ago, and a lot has changed in all these years. When his pants were undone, he let them fall to his ankles, followed by his boxers. 

His cock grew hard quickly, and intimidating to Jerry. The size alone kind of scared him, and made Jerry gulp as he watched Rick stroke it slowly. They locked eyes again as he walked forward. Jerry’s legs were starting to cramp from kneeling for so long. But he gulped, knowing what was going to happen next.  
“W-what’s wrong? Getting shy now, Jerry?” Rick teased, making Jerry as hard as he was while watching the video, “Come on, you know what to do, don’t you?”  
He did. 

Hesitantly, he reached his hand out to trace Rick’s length from the head to the base. Rick squinted, feeling bad that he was so desperate to the point that he was going to do this with Jerry of all people. But he had had sex with so many people – or beings – by now that sex wasn’t even a big deal to him. It was just… something that happened. But he could tell for Jerry that it was very different for him. The middle-aged man wrapped his hand around the base, unco-ordinated, and started to do little strokes. He makes his mouth salivate quickly, and takes his tongue to the underside of Rick’s shaft. 

A growl comes from the back of his throat. Pleasure coursed through his veins and it made him shut his eyes, calmed by the feeling of Jerry’s tongue exploring his cock. He traced his veins and sucked the side of his shaft. Jerry, however, was worried. What if he did something wrong? But all that seemed to go as he wrapped his warm mouth around Rick’s head and started to slide down Rick’s length. He bucked his hips, pushing Jerry along further and almost triggering his gag reflex. But Jerry held it back, and started bobbing his head slowly up and down. 

His breathing went heavy, “Fuck, Jerry,” he moaned.  
The younger beamed. He was doing well. But still, he knew he could do better and continued to try and fit all of him into his mouth. When he realised he couldn’t, he wrapped a hand around the base and started to suck more towards the head. Quickly learning that Rick enjoyed this, he continued doing it at a faster pace. 

If he keeps doing that, I’m not gonna last much longer, Rick thought to himself, slightly ashamed that he was even doing this with a Jerry. But none of the other Ricks would find out. How would they? And even if they did, he knew that at least a few others would be doing the exact same thing. Infinite timelines. Infinite possibilities.  
“J-Jerry,” he cleared his throat, “Y-you’re gonna need to slow down.”  
Jerry pulled back, “Di – did I do something wrong?”  
“No!” he stressed, rolling his eyes, “Just… d-don’t – don’t – just don’t.” he stammered, “Get on the bed. Take your fuckin shirt off.”  
Jerry did as he was told, taking his shirt off and kneeling on the bed. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, in the presence of a man with a body like Rick’s as the man’s eyes scanned him up and down. A small smirk came to Rick. He’d seen Jerry naked before, but he never thought that he’d be in a situation like this with the younger man. He had mixed feelings about doing this, and was even hesitating, something that he never seemed to do. But he returned to his role quickly, as the nihilistic drunk asshole that didn’t care about anything.

He balled his fists at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up quickly. He knew how easily he could have teased Jerry, but decided against it. Didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. Quickly, Jerry caught a sight of Rick’s torso. He was even skinnier than it was all those years ago, but had seemed to have toned up slightly on his abdomen and biceps. He had nearly no fat on his entire body, arms and legs almost as thin as each other. His shoulders were surprisingly broad, despite being so bony, and his hips were thin. You could count his ribs if you felt so compelled. With the wrinkles of old age, he could be compared easily to a mummy. Jerry had many thoughts, seeing his father-in-law like this in person, but most of them were blocked out by his awe. 

Rick took two large strides, and he was now kneeling on the bed, in front of Jerry.  
“Turn around,” he growled.  
Goosebumps formed all over Jerry’s arms, and he looked right at the older man. He felt sick, not sure what he wanted, “Rick we… we can’t I- “  
He was caught off by his father-in-law grabbing both of his wrists and putting them behind his back, and in the same movement, he had spun him around and pushed his face into the mattress with a grunt of pain from Jerry. He felt so exposed like this. Now his ass was high in the air, about the same height as Rick’s hips. It worried him so much. He had no idea if he was ready. It had been such a long time. He tried to escape the grasp of the older man, but he was just too strong, and held him in place. 

Rick licked up his hand, covering it with spit and mucus that was already in his mouth, and brought it down to his cock, stroking it while still holding Jerry down with one hand. He enjoyed the short pleasure, but promised himself that he wouldn’t lose control. The man looked down at Jerry’s thick ass and spread a cheek to the side, causing a gasp to come from him. His hole was puckered and tight, and gave Rick just the means that he needed to continue.

“Y-you ready?” he asked, voice a bit too hoarse.  
Jerry responded with shaking his head, trying to turn his head to the side so that he could speak clearly, but then he felt something rather large prod at his entrance, and he gasped, clenching as tight as he can. He didn’t want this. He changed his mind. But at the same time, his dick was so hard, and he needed a release. He shut his eyes tight as Rick pushed way too quickly into his unprepped hole. 

The older man groaned, “Fuck,” as Jerry clenched around him. He took both hands and put them on either side of his broad hips.  
The man on the receiving end had no idea how he felt. Rick stretched him so far and went so deep, he was afraid that he would just tear open. It hurt. It didn’t feel good. He felt like he was on fire, and was willing to do anything for it to end.  
“Jer, just – just relax. Maybe then you’ll enjoy this more,” he said in response to Jerry’s whines, “Or you can keep doing this, it doesn’t affect me,” Jerry could pretty much hear the smirk in Rick’s voice as he said that. He was about to say something. Something to get him to stop. An excuse. A reason. Anything to get this to stop. Something to finally ease his aching cock. 

Then Rick started moving. 

A long thrust, that almost pulled completely out before slamming back into the hilt. Then he stopped again inside the man, before pulling out and back in. He stopped again inside the man, before continuing to repeat that over and over. Rick sniggered, “You know, you’re tight, Jerry, but I can tell you’re not a virgin,” he kept going.  
Jerry felt a tinge of guilt in his gut. He was fucking his father-in-law. And worse than that, he was harder than he ever had been with Beth. How the hell was he enjoying this? A string of groans came from his mouth, as he tried to support himself with his now free hands, “Ah Rick… s-stop please! I d-don’t… it hurts! PleASE – Ah!” 

A hand came down hard on Jerry’s ass cheek, making him lose balance again and falling down. It was hard and quick, but the pain rang out like a bullet. Rick scoffed, “Good I’m glad it hurts! This is a punishment and you deserve it!” he spanked him again, somehow harder than last time, “And why exactly is this happening, Jerry?”  
Jerry, who was still adjusting to Rick’s size, was too dazed to even hear him properly. It took a while to register that he said anything at all, but once he realised, he quickly replied, “W-what?” 

Another slap came down onto Jerry’s reddening ass cheek, and Rick lost momentum for a second, before resetting it at a brutal pace. Fuelled by the sound of Jerry’s cries, he pushed the man’s head into the mattress, and leaned over his curled-up body, still thrusting into him as fast as before. He growled into Jerry’s ear, “I said… do you know why I am filling your tight little pouted asshole with my huge cock? Why I’m slapping your ass so hard it goes red?”  
His voice had such an effect on Jerry that it sent chills up his spine. He knew he had to answer, “B-because I-I-I… um,” he caught a glance of the TV, tape still rolling. Now Rick was taking it missionary style, and it was such a hot sight. Who knew that someone could be such a good top and bottom? He salivated his mouth so he could speak again, “Because I w-watched y-your tape,” he slurred, speech interrupted by his arousal. Oh, and the cock in his fuckin asshole that was drilling into him so fast and hard that he could barely breath. 

The room went silent, apart from the creaks of the bed and slapping of skin, and Jerry’s painful grunts, as Rick furrowed his brows, “Wrong,” he said simply.  
Jerry prepared for a hit that never came.  
“You went in my garage, and I’ve made it very clear to you, Jerry, that the next time you did that, you’d be sorry, and here I am.”

The room went quiet again, Jerry trying his best to endure his treatment, when suddenly, Rick aimed his thrusts higher and higher. His cock brushed against a spot inside of him that eased any pain that he was in. He moaned out, before smothering himself in the mattress underneath him to try and hide his reaction. But Rick caught every bit of it. The choked moan. The clenching of his muscles. The throwing back of his head before he buried it underneath himself in shame. Remembering the angle he aimed at before that caused that reaction, he thrusted again, getting a similar reaction from Jerry. Rick laughed. 

He had just found Jerry’s prostate. 

Thrusting at that same spot, mercilessly now, Jerry was a squirming, moaning mess beneath him. Rick found some sort of sadistic pleasure in this, and spanked him again with a huge smile spread across his faced. Amused by his response, he laughed, “You’re pathetic,” he spat, “You love being treated like this, don’t you?”  
“N-no – ah! – I, you need – NEED to stop, R-Rick,” he demanded. His mind wanted to crawl away, but his body kept pushing back on Rick’s length subconsciously.  
“Why would you want me to stop?” he growled, “Is it because you know we shouldn’t be doing this? Is it because I’m your wife’s father? Your father-in-law?” he picked up his pace, taking a fistful of Jerry’s hair and pulling it, leaning down to whisper into his ear once again, “Or is it because you’re going to nut if I keep going?”

He was intimidated, almost insulted, to say the least, but he knew it was true. That part of him was just too sensitive, and he was ashamed of himself to say that it felt good. He knew didn’t want this to happen, but… maybe he did if he was enjoying it this much. He quickly got lost in the feeling of Rick’s dick ramming him, and felt himself coming closer and closer to his release. But doing that was something that he didn’t even want to do. The pressure was building up, and he felt so hot, and needed something – any kind of release. Jerry cursed, “Ah! Rick! Rick I’m… I’m close,” he said ashamed.  
“No shit,” he rolled his eyes, beginning to lose momentum in his thrusts as they became sloppy, “But don’t you d-dare come until I say,” he demanded.  
Jerry felt more heat rise within him. He didn’t think it was even possible to hold on for any longer, because everything this man did was just so attractive, “Please Rick,” he whined.  
“No. Shut the fuck up,” he growled. 

Jerry buried his head into the sheets in frustration, moaning out in ecstasy from the feeling.  
Rick had a twisted smile on his face, “You’re a sick fuck, Jerry,” he began, “I’m you father-in-law, and here I am. Fucking you in your own bed, the same one you share with your wife – my daughter,” he taunted, driving Jerry crazy.  
He needed to come.  
“You’re lucky the kids aren’t – aren’t home, y’know? If they were, they could hear all your pathetic whining all the way downstairs. And they’d think ‘Hey! Our dad’s a slut for our own grandfather!’ Isn’t that a bit incestuous?”  
The words being said to him went past him.  
“What would you do if you wife walked in?” he felt Jerry clench around him, signalling that he was holding back a wave of his orgasm. That got him going, “She’d come in and see you like this for her dad. What would she think? And do you know what I’d do if she came in, Jerry?” he paused, as if waiting for an answer that he knew he wasn’t going to get, “I’d keep fucking you, just like this. Harder and harder in front of her while you begged me to stop. And she’d watch her big tough husband come undone for her own father. I’d make you come in front of her, Jerry. I’d make you have a better orgasm than you ever did with her,” he explained, punctuating some words with particularly harder thrusts, before picking up his pace and finding momentum again. 

Jerry was going to lose his mind if this didn’t stop. He moaned out, but tried to hold it back. But as little as Rick cared to admit it, he was getting close to, but managed to contain himself until he couldn’t take it anymore. Still pounding into the tight space, he spoke, “Jerry?” his voice was flat; without any tone.  
Jerry had to find his voice again, and tried his best to make it sound clear and smooth, but it came out closer to a whine, “Yeah?”  
Rick was losing control, “Come,” he demanded. 

Caught off guard by the order, he lost control as liquid spilled out of his member and straight into the sheets. The load was plentiful, and came with a cry that Rick relished in sadistically. Jerry’s walls tightened around Rick’s large size, and this drove the older man crazy. With just a few more hungry thrusts, he plunged himself to the hilt to come deep inside Jerry with a groan, hands holding the man up by the hips. 

After both of their frenzies had calmed down, Rick pulled out slowly, taking time to watch as his seed spilled from Jerry’s used ass. It clenched around nothing, and the man who was now exhausted couldn’t find the strength left to keep himself up. He collapsed onto the bed, into the puddle of his own cum he’d created, trying to catch his breath.  
A buckle of a belt broke the silence, as Jerry got an idea of what was happening. Rick was already getting changed, and had his pants on. He reached to the floor, picking up his blue shirt, before taking a look back at Jerry that made him snigger, “Look at you, Jerry!” he sneered, “Lying in your own come, like the whore you are.” 

The man tried to move, to make any indication that he was fine after that, but he was far from that. He couldn’t even bring himself to say anything. He was ashamed.  
“Oh, but don’t worry, I think this is a step up for you,” he joked.  
Once he got the shirt on, he hung his lab coat over his arm. The man was almost fully dressed, and he had came less than a minute ago. His endurance made Jerry really wonder, especially as he felt the soreness of his ass cheeks and the swollenness of his insides. Rick threw on his lab coat sloppily, “You should probably clean u – UURP! – p, y-y’know? Beth’ll… Beth’ll be back pretty soon. Don’t want her to know what we’ve been up to, right Jer?” he assured.  
When he didn’t get a response, he scoffed audibly, making Jerry jump.  
“I said… Right, Jerry?”  
“R-right,” he mumbled.  
The older man’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t tell anyone about this, otherwise you won’t just find it hard to walk tomorrow,” he demanded. But he had nothing to worry about. Jerry wasn’t going to tell anyone about this. 

On the way out of the room, Rick remembered what had made him go in there, “Oh, and you can keep the tape,” he laughed, “You’ll probably want to watch it fully another day,” he said walking out. 

He didn’t even bother to close the door. 

For the next few minutes, Jerry just lied in that same position, utterly shocked. He knew he would be sore. But in a way, he knew that it was his fault. 

Everything was his fault.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry goes to Rick to talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support so far! Kinda new to AO3 so sorry if it isn't as good as it could be.

The day after, Jerry was unsure how to act. He was sore, and every time he tried to forget about the events that had happened, he was reminded by a pain in his ass or how he was walking bow-legged. Or that devilish smirk that Rick seemed to have whenever Jerry looked up. But other than that, life was normal. Him and Beth still fought the same, Summer and Morty still outsmarted him the same, and Rick was still the same alcoholic asshole that had been living there rent-free for years. They had a small argument about setting the table in the evening, but Jerry was too afraid to stand up for himself, so he just accepted it and moved on. Everyone noticed something was strange, but Rick was the only one who really knew what was happening, and took a sip of his drink knowingly. 

He was careful to avoid Rick for the next few days, afraid of triggering him again. He knew that what happened was wrong, but if it really was then why did he enjoy it so much? The marks it left on his skin, the clenching his walls made as he cringed with the memories. And of course, the hard-ons it left him with. Jerry swore that Rick did something to him to make him enjoy it. Of course, it wouldn’t be below him or out of character, but Jerry certainly didn’t feel affected in any way. 

As much as he tried to forget it, those memories were clouding his mind constantly. He felt like he was going to lose his sanity if he kept thinking those things. But he kept remembering how good it felt. How he just caved into Rick. How guilty he felt for acting like a complete whore. 

But Jerry still had that tape. 

He hadn’t watched it again since, but every time he walked into his office, he felt it almost staring at him. His stomach turned with the thought of watching it again, though, and every time he got close to watching it, he reasoned himself out of it. 

For the rest of the week, it felt like torture. That whenever he came close to forgetting, it was just thrown straight back into his face. He was sure that he didn’t want a repeat of what happened, he knew what he wanted, but if that really was the case then why did he seem so obsessed with it? Any other man would be over it by now, but Jerry was still dwelling on it like the pussy he was. 

When the week was nearly over, on Friday night, everyone else had gone to bed upstairs. He thought that he would finally get some time to himself and the TV, and headed to the living room from his study. But as he walked down the stairs, he already saw the blue light of the TV against the dark wall and heard it blaring something from a commercial. The light made his eyes itch, but he knew who was down there. Hesitantly, he walked down the stairs and, as expected, saw the spiky silhouette of Rick sitting on the couch as staring at the TV, presumably slouched down on the couch. 

As he walked closer, it became more and more evident that Rick was drunk as usual. He didn’t even seem to notice Jerry’s presence until he said something.  
“M-mind if I… sit down?” he asked, careful not to overstep his bounds.  
Rick groaned at the sound of Jerry’s sober voice, which he found more annoying than ever. He was tempted not to answer, and was quiet for a moment, before he answered, “Sure,” his voice unreadable to Jerry.  
Jerry cautiously sat down, squirming in his seat. He didn’t feel comfortable at all near this man, not anymore, and didn’t even desire to befriend him anymore. but if that wasn’t the case then why did he make his way down to the living room, knowing that Rick could have been here? He brushed off those thoughts, “I didn’t expect you to be up so late,” he said nervously.  
Rick side-eyed him, “Where - Where else would I be?”  
“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “In your bedroom? The garage? Other places that you walk into without permission…”  
The last part was only a whisper, but Rick heard it clearly. His eyes narrowed, “What was that?” he growled, testing to see if Jerry was still going to cross him.  
“N-nothing!” Jerry looked away from Rick instantly, afraid of his reaction. 

To his relief, he let it go and they both turned towards the TV that was filling the silence in the room. The middle-aged man didn’t recognise this show, and furrowed his brows. Determined not to make this conversation more tense, he spoke, “What are you watching?”  
Rick gestured towards the TV, “Ball Fondlers,” he answered, before burping, “What else would I be watching?”  
“I don’t know, uh… Pulp Fiction?” he suggested.  
He just got an eye roll as a response. 

The room was tense again. 

“Are we gonna… talk about what happened?” Jerry cut into the sound of the TV, voicing what was on his mind.  
Rick didn’t show it, but he was taken off guard, “Didn’t plan to; no,” he answered stubbornly. But Rick knew that Jerry wouldn’t go away until he got some closure about this situation, and he sighed, frustrated, “What do you wanna ‘talk’ about then?” he looked at his son-in-law, “How you were going through my things? How I reacted accordingly to that?”  
“Accordingly?” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “What about raping your son-in-law is at all according to you?”  
“Hey, we all have limits, Jer,” he shrugged, punctuating his sentence with a burp, “Clearly yours are different to mine.”  
Needless to say, the younger was fuming. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He expected the conversation to go further. For it to boil into something uncontrollable. Maybe he wanted to see how far he could push Rick until he snapped again.  
No. He didn’t want that, he shook it off, nothing about that was appealing to him. But Jerry wasn’t kidding anyone. He walked around like his secrets were his own, but everyone knew already.  
Rick gestured for Jerry to leave with the flick of his wrist, “Go away,” he said, before glaring over at him, “Unless there’s something else you want.” 

That glare would be the end of Jerry. Rick was looking at him side-on, his eyes seeming to go right through him as if he was nothing. It was incredible what just a look could to do this man, and how the glistening of the same eyes in the slight darkness went straight to all the places Jerry tried not to think about. Places that he shouldn’t be thinking about while with his father-in-law.  
“I just…” he stopped, not knowing how to word the next things he was going to say. It would be a long shot, and he might not even get what he wanted, but his cock ached in his pants and he needed something now as it continued growing. He cleared his throat, “I don’t know what to do after the other day.”  
Rick shrugged, “Get on with your life. Live it better with your family. Try to forget the fact that your wife’s father fucked you in your own bed.”  
“I’ve been trying to but…”  
“Oh yeah. Forgo – UURP! - t you enjoyed it so much.”  
Those words were like venom to Jerry, and his jaw tightened. 

Rick, realising what this was all about, looked at Jerry directly in the eyes, before bursting out into a fit of laughter, “Oh man! I finally get it!” he chuckled, stupidly, “You’ve come back for seconds.”  
Jerry blushed, “N-no, I just wanted to make a few things clear before you tried anything – “ 

His words were quick but not quick enough. Cut off by something, a pressure against his lips. It took him some time to realise that it was Rick’s mouth. It tasted like strong liquor, and it disgusted Jerry. Every part of him wanted him to pull away, to rid himself of this abomination, but every other bit inside him wouldn’t let him. He stayed there, frozen and awkward. Unsure whether to melt into the kiss or to pull away. Stuck between those two options. It wasn’t even a bad kiss. Under the chapped lips and bad breath, it was almost nice. Then he felt a hand at the hem of his shirt slide its way up to Jerry’s chest. It was warm and clammy; not a pleasant feeling at all to him. The foreign touch was unwelcome, but Jerry was far too afraid to move and push it away. It gave him chills. 

But as soon as the kiss seemed to start, it ended. But the hand still lingered there, and felt downwards until it reached the top of Jerry’s pants. Flinching, this was the first time the man had resisted his touch, but he still didn’t squirm away from it. Rick’s lips pulled upwards in a cocky smirk, “Really Jerry? You’re that easy?” 

He was hard. 

Jerry was blushing hard. He couldn’t even bring himself to deny it or sputter anything out. He wanted to see how far this could go.  
The elder’s hand moved again, quickly this time. Snapping up to under the man’s chin and holding it there with a few fingers as he looked Jerry directly in the eyes. He was suddenly serious, “I don’t want this to become a thing,” his voice was raspy, and smelt horrid. But it still had an incredible effect on Jerry, who visibly shivered at its vibrations. His voice had such a matter-o’-fact tone laced with confidence that Jerry couldn’t believe that they had just kissed to prove Rick’s point, “What happened on Friday… it was a heat of the moment thing. I don’t want that to happen again,” his other hand traced down and felt the fabric around Jerry’s erection as he held back a grunt, “This, Jerry, this right here... I don’t want anything to do with it,” he took both hands away, “It’s better if you just go, because I am not giving you what you want.”  
That was all it took for the man to turn back around, slump up against the couch and continue watching the show he’d neglected to deal with Jerry. The man on the receiving end, however, was left sweaty and harder than he’d been before. His face would be completely red if not for the blue light of the TV. He seemed to swoon to the touch of the man, and that scared him. Rick really had that much power over him. If anything, Jerry was glad he didn’t use that to his advantage. 

Even if he was pathetic, he knew when to give up. He stood up and turned around, heading upstairs. He needed to cool off in a shower, and compose himself. Entering the bathroom, he turned the water straight on and let it run until it turned warm. Then he pulled his shirt up and over his head. It landed on the floor somewhere, but he didn’t care enough to pick it up. He hooked his thumb in his pants, pulling them down to the floor. Now he was left in just his boxers. He stared at his erection, trying to will it away, but somehow that only made it grow more. Sighing, he took them off as well and discarded them before stepping into the shower. 

The warm water on his back felt euphoric against his cold skin. Steam fogged up the tiles in the bathroom, and Jerry’s breathing heavied from the thin air. But as he washed himself, the heat of his erection wouldn’t go, and it would hurt whenever water would splash on it. He just wanted it to stop hurting. Pitifully, he took his wet hand and wrapped it around his dick. Stroking it, he squirmed at the sudden pleasure. He started at a relatively fast pace, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape as his mind ran wild. He started to think about Rick, and what had happened on Friday night. How, despite his constant whining, Rick kept pounding into him. Jerry never thought he’d admit it to himself, but it felt good. He never thought he’d enjoy being treated in such a way. He was always so vanilla when it came to sex that he never thought that he would try something like that but now that it had happened to him, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

God, he felt guiltier with each stroke. But the relief was real and he felt it boil up inside of him, throwing his head back against the tiled wall. It hurt, but that pain gave him the edge he needed to finish himself off. Speeding up his strokes, his eyes rolled back a bit. And that was it. With a guttural grunt, he spilled into his hand, becoming unbalanced for just a second and holding himself up. He looked down at his shaking hand, now covered in his own seed. Jerry couldn’t believe that he came that quickly. He let the substance fall onto the shower floor and watched as it went down the drain in clumps. 

As his haze wore off, he was left wondering why he wasn’t disgusted with himself. But then he came to a realisation. 

He wanted Rick to treat him like that, and he was fucking sick for it.


	4. The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry becomes obsessed with Rick's tape. After watching it through one night, he has enough and goes to Rick.

It was the third time Jerry was watching it through. The video staggered, and although in very minimal colour, the purple of the man’s erection was very evident.

 _“Look at you,” Stan remarked._  
_Rick was riding him slowly, and they kept eye contact. Both men had impressive lengths, but Stan’s seemed to be slightly girthier._  
_“You’re a freak, you know that Sanchez?” he scolded, “That’s what they would call you if they saw you like this. A freak. A faggot.”_  
_Rick scoffed, “What about yourself?” he asked, grinding down on him, “You – uh – you seem like you’re enjoying this a bit too much,” he tried to stay composed, but it felt like he was going to be split in half, in all the best ways of course. But in a short time, Rick lost all of his self-control, and moaned out, beginning to ride him faster and lost in himself and Stan as every movement went right across his prostate._

Jerry was completely lost as to how he took it that well. It looked like it just came naturally to him. He imagined how clumsy he must have looked while it was being given to him, and cringed, his hand wrapped around his cock. As guilty as it made him feel, it was all drowned out by the pleasure it gave him.

As the video wrapped up, Jerry came again. It was the second time since he had watched the videos, and he feared that if he kept watching them, he would just become overstimulated and worn out. He turned the TV off and put away the VHS player.

He fell back on his bed, exhausted. He was a mess and felt like just going to bed as he was. So, that’s what he did. He threw some pants on and collapsed, falling asleep pretty fast.

Jerry hated what this situation was doing to him. It was driving him insane. He’d never realised what a tease Rick was until now. But as sick and wrong as it was to be jerking off because of your father-in-law, Jerry just couldn’t help himself. He had zero self-control as to where his mind would go when his hand was wrapped around his dick. It had been two weeks since the incident, and his mind wasn’t giving him a break. This whole thing was driving him crazy. If he didn’t get some closure soon, he was going to snap.

He had almost become obsessed with that tape. It was the only thing he cared about anymore. When everyone had left the house, he would go into his room and plug it in and watch it on repeat until he couldn’t come anymore. Each time, he would discover something new about the tape. Like how Stan would grip Rick’s hips so hard as he was riding him, or how Rick’s cheeks puffed out as he was taking Stan in his mouth. All these small details gave Jerry a sense of satisfaction whenever he would find them, and he’d come soon after.

But he kept getting drawn to Rick’s piercings. The place where they seemed to be plentiful were on his ears. He had first lobes on one side, with a double helix. On the other, it had double lobes and a forward helix. There was one on his tongue, round in shape. Jerry’s mind could only imagine how incredible that must feel on someone’s dick, but every time that thought popped up, he just pushed it back down. Then there was that naval piercing. It wasn’t explicitly shown in the video like the rest of them, it was subtle but it was there. That one was the one that Jerry was the most curious about. He didn’t even know he had a thing for body piercings, but now he was so intrigued by them. Jerry couldn’t help but wonder if any of them could still fit in.

The following night, Jerry lay in bed next to his wife. He couldn’t get to sleep, no matter how much he tried. Rick was on his mind, and he hated it. He was hard, as ashamed he was to admit it, but he tried his best to make it go down. But just like every other erection he had had in the past week, he couldn’t make it go away.

He heard the clatter of something coming from down the hallway that startled him. Rick was still awake, he figured. A guilty thought came to Jerry, one that would get the better of him.

What if he went to see Rick in his room?

Sure, it was a risky thought and one that would surely end in his blood on the wall. But his erection throbbed, and like usual, he got too curious than what was healthy. There’s a reason why they say _curiosity killed the cat_. Careful not to wake Beth, he shifted his weight off of the bed slowly and tip-toed out of the room and into the hallway.

Rick was on his bed, lying on his back. He had just got back from a rough adventure with Morty, and was just rethinking everything in his usual nihilistic ways. A burn had formed on his lower stomach from where some creature had prodded him, and it was hurting. Even though he knew he could conjure up a solution to it in no time, he decided to stay there and feel the way it pulsed as he breathed. Rick secretly relished in getting a feeling of karma for once, even though he’d never admit it. He layed there looking at the roof, absent-mindedly, with his flask in one hand and a cigarette in the other, alternating between putting each one to his lips. Like this he was peaceful for a change, just by himself.

But a clicking of his door seemingly tore through that silence. He darted up cautiously, his reflexes still sharp as ever despite his old age. It could have been anyone, really, and Rick was always on guard. He couldn’t afford to let his guard down for a second, because every time he did, he’d be given a hundred more reasons to put it back up. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw a familiar person jiggling with the lock on the door, _“J-Jerry?”_

_No good could come from this._

Once the door was locked, the middle-aged man turned around, seeing the form of his father-in-law lying on the bed, alarmed. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um… hi.”  
Rick narrowed his eyes, moving his fingers to put out to smother the flame of the cigarette while glaring at Jerry angrily, “What the fuck are you doing in here?”  
His eyes bore into him like they were searching for something, which made Jerry’s anxiety levels flare. At a loss for words, he stammered, “I-I just… I couldn’t sleep.”  
The old man scoffed, “Are you two years old? Am I supposed to care?” he questioned, flicking the bud of his cigarette to the side and screwing in the lid on his flask.  
“I just thought –“  
“Why are you – are you _really_ here?” he asked, leaning back and supporting himself with his hands.

His head hung instinctively. Jerry knew that the best move he could make was to leave straight away, and his hand subconsciously made its way to the door. But then an idea came to his head. His eyes darkened as they continued looking down at the floor, ashamed of what he was about to say, “Do you know why I couldn’t sleep?”  
Rick rolled his eyes. He didn’t exactly have a flare for the dramatic, “No, _please_ tell my - me why,” he yawned in between his words, “I’m dying to know.”  
“It was because of you,” he stressed, looking up a bit, “You’ve been… such a tease all week. I can’t stop thinking about what you did to me. It drove me _wild_ ,” he admitted, not being able to look Rick in the eyes, “I’ve never done anything like that before with – with anyone because I never thought that… I’d enjoy it. You were so rough and... I don't know why but I can't get enough of it. I realised that… I just want more.”  
Rick cocked an eyebrow, connecting the dots subconsciously, “And let me guess – you – you want me to be the person to give it to you?”  
A shameful nod was his only response.  
The man rolled his eyes, letting his muscles relax, “Fuck off, Jerry,” he uttered, uninterested. Before he could say anything to argue, Rick waved him off, “I’m not helping you with your… your fantasy. Go ask Beth. Surely, she’d be more interested than I could ever be. So stop making a fool of yourself and just…” he lost the venom in his voice rather quickly, “Piss off.”

Jerry’s cheek went red, and he felt a twinge in his gut. Whether it was arousal or embarrassment was unknown. Maybe a mix of the two. But the man knew that he needed to go. Rick leaned back on his bed, arms behind his head to show his carelessness. He shut his eyes, trying to will back the headache that he felt coming on. He waited for the sound of the door closing, imagining the satisfaction that creak of the hinge it would make when it closed. But the sound never came. Instead, it was the annoying, sober, whiny voice of Jerry again.

“I’ll tell Beth.”

The man’s eyes shot open, eyebrows darting downwards in anger. He saw Jerry standing awkwardly at the door, and wanted to tear him in half more than ever. But he kept talking, “W-what you did is – uh – accountable for s-sexual assault. And if I tell someone then you’ll be arrested for r-rape,” he made empty threats, but he was too nervous to pull them off.  
Rick was fuming, but his voice stayed at low volume, “Is it really rape if you want it?” he asked, eerily calm.

You could hear the anger building up in his voice, and it gave Jerry chills. It made it worse with the things he was saying. What was he thinking; challenging Rick like this? It was stupid, but he couldn’t stop now, “They would still count it as rape. I-I didn’t… technically consent,” he cringed at how awkward he was, “And if not rape then – then it would still be incest, which is illegal in the U.S.”  
_Yes, because Rick would care about that._

“Does it count as incest if it’s your son-in-law?” Rick stood up, that look of murder in his eyes, “Does it count as incest if we aren’t technically related?” his voice was continuously rising, fists balling by his sides as he took long strides towards Jerry, “Does it count as incest if I’m not even from this _dimension_ and instead just jumped here a while ago because I _fucked up_ everything in my original dimension so much that I c-couldn’t fix them – couldn’t f-fix - fix it again?” he was yelling now, just inches away from Jerry’s face, who was beyond terrified, and barely even comprehending the last part.

If he wanted to rile him up, then he did a good job.

Rick knew Jerry was bluffing, but it didn’t do much for his anger. But instead of yelling again, he decided to save his energy and spoke with a menacing voice through gritted teeth, “Your pitiful threats don’t scare me, _Jerry,”_ he spat out the man’s name like it left a sour taste in his mouth, “Incest isn’t even worth anything to me. Family means nothing. We’re as important to each other as two strangers are. Now just… leave me alone.”  
Jerry gulped. He was so close to the man now, who was towering over him and breathing in the air around him like a predator. He managed to choke out some words, “No. I want you. I’ll let you do whatever you want this time and I won’t complain,” he begged, “Please Rick.”

The alcohol on the man’s breath was beyond annoying. You could practically see the death behind those stern, dazed eyes. That’s all Rick was on the surface, and everyone just accepted that because he destroyed everything that got in his way. Rick sighed, “ _Fine_ ,” he agreed.  
It took him so much by surprise that Jerry visibly jumped, “Wait, seriously? You’ll do it?” he was getting excited, but that came to a quick end.  
“Not if you act like that the whole time,” he pushed Jerry to the side carelessly, letting his fingers dance along the wall next to the doorframe. He swiped down, which caused a panel to open. It had a digital display of stats and numbers that were beyond Jerry’s comprehension, but the old man worked the touchpad mindlessly. In just a few taps, there was a series of clicks as the panel closed and something snapped into place.  
“What was that?” Jerry asked, squirming.  
“Soundproof barrier, and a lock around the room,” he explained, “Last time we did anything, you screamed the house down. Don’t want anyone else to hear, right?”  
“Uh… yeah,” he agreed, heart pounding in his chest.

Rick stood over Jerry again, looking through the nervous man. He couldn’t believe that he was about to do this with him. In any other circumstance, he would have just said no, but Jerry had been bothering him all week. Whether he knew it or not was unclear, but Rick knew it was the time to put an end to that. All this cockiness that Jerry had seemingly built up had to be taken away, otherwise he couldn’t do anything. Taking a step back to give Jerry space, his eyebrows lowered. Time to get things started.

“Take off your shirt.”


	5. The Workbench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has enough and finally gives Jerry what he wants, but it's not exactly what Jerry imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the delay. This chapter took longer to write than I thought. But y'know. It's out now so have fun.

“Take off your shirt.”

Four words weren’t supposed to have that much power over a person. Four words aren’t supposed to effect someone so much, especially when coming from your 70-year-old father-in-law. But Jerry was effected, far too much, and it only made his tight pants tighter.

“You heard me,” Rick insisted. His eyes felt like lasers beaming a hole into the centre of him. Staring him down. Examining every part.

Jerry stumbled, letting his hand grip the bottom of his shirt. He pushed down whatever anxiety he had for the moment, and brought his hands up. Throwing his shirt to the side, his surroundings felt like they were going to close in on him. That was probably the result of catching a glance of Rick’s hard glare. He had a firm expression that didn’t seem like it would move for anything. His eyes scanned over Jerry’s torso, taking in everything he could. He honestly was a decent looking man, but Rick didn’t have time to think about that. He looked at the pants that were still on Jerry’s body, stern expression, “Now your pants.”

The man hesitated.  
“Come on, why are you being so shy now?” he patronised, “You wanted this, y’know.”  
Rick did have a point, and Jerry knew better at this point to argue with him, “S-sorry,” he murmured.  
“Just hurry up.”

Not wanting to upset Rick any further, he hooked his thumbs into the top of his pyjama pants and pulled them down in the most awkward way he could manage.  
The older man just rolled his eyes, “Your boxers too, dip - dipshit.”  
Jerry blushed, “R-right,” he said, pulling down his boxers slowly. He knew he was hard, and it stuck out so far even in his boxers. Embarrassed, he pulled them down as his hard cock sprung free.

“What? A-already hard?” he mocked, a grin spread across his face, “We haven’t e – EEURP! – even started yet.”  
He could tell Jerry was about to say something, but stopped him.  
“Don’t say anything,” he demanded, hands starting to fiddle with his belt, “Go stand over there, palms on the desk.”

He pointed to his workbench that’s against the wall in his room. Already shaking, Jerry made his way carefully to the workbench, stepping over a pile of clothes disregarded on the floor. He took in everything about the dusty bench. Although it looked lower down than most other tables in the house, it was made of a mahogany wood that would have been nice it if was still taken care of. It had stains of a few colours. Some of them were dull and earthy, and Jerry could pick out coffee stains. But others seemed as though they had been bright in colour before they were wiped away or cleaned up. It had clutter near the walls. A few pens and pencils, as well as a rather large stack of notebooks. But then there were the sci-fi objects that Jerry couldn’t even comprehend. Some looked like they were supposed to be attached to body parts, like gloves or a helmet. Others looked like guns or other weapons. All of this was taken in in a short time, however, as he processed what was asked of him. He lifted up his arms from his side as he unsteadily put them on the hard bench, palms down and facing the wall.

“Finally,” Rick remarked, sliding his belt out of its place. Jerry heard the noise, but before he turned around to see what was happening, he was warned, “Keep facing that wall and don’t you dare take your – your hands off that desk.”  
Jerry snapped back to the position he was in with a quiet whine, not wanting to upset Rick, “What are you doing?” he whimpered, hearing fumbling behind him.  
“Shut up,” Rick demanded, playing with the belt in his hands.

He looked at Jerry’s naked body, slightly bent over his desk. The sight almost made him sick. Even if he had fucked the man, he still despised his existence. It was such a strange situation, one that even Rick himself had no experience with. But he knew what Jerry wanted, and being the man he was, he knew that he could make it _fucking amazing._

Rick’s eyes clouded over, “Now, since you’ve pretty much ruined my plans for this evening, _Jerry,”_ he growled, voice hoarse and lustful, “I think I should give you what you deserve.”  
The man didn’t know what he was talking about, but instead of getting the chance to ask, an unexpected movement from Rick broke through him and he cried out.

It was Rick’s belt.

The pain went straight to Jerry’s cock as it stood up, poking into the desk in front of him. He started shaking, “Ow! Rick, what was that for?”  
His whiny voice annoyed the hell out of Rick, and he had to hold himself back from delivering another strike, “It’s what you wanted, right? To be punished by me? To be treated roughly?” he clenched his jaw, “Face it, Jerry, we’ve only just started and you already fucking love this.”  
Jerry seemed to go quiet, until another hit landed on his ass and he grunted in pain, trying to keep quiet and not make a complete fool out of himself.  
Rick noticed the different reaction, “That’s what I thought, bitch. You little punk-ass, piece of shit,” he struck Jerry again in the same spot. Pain coursed through him, and he shrieked. It was way worse than the other ones.

The old man thought out loud, “Hm… for being such a piece of shit and coming into my room unannounced, I think… twenty hits are enough. What do you think, Jerry?”  
Jerry, still catching his breath, didn’t want any more of those hits. They were too powerful, even if he was fully aware that Rick could do so much worse. He was already fully hard, and was afraid that he would get overstimulated by the time he was finished. But something in him knew not to argue, and he nodded, struggling to keep himself standing over the bench, “Y-yeah.”  
He raised an eyebrow, “Well, since you’re so willing, we’ll go to _thirty_ then.”

Jerry bowed his head in defeat, sighing.

This wasn’t what Jerry had imagined, but then again, what _did_ he expect? It was Rick. Of course he wasn’t going to go easy.

Rick narrowed his eyes, “Count the hits for me, and if you fuck up then we’ll start again.

The belt cracked on Jerry’s reddening ass, filling the room with a whip sound. Jerry whined, “O-one,” he managed to get out.  
Rick smirked, pleased that Jerry did what he was told, “Good, at least you’re compliant,” he said, belting him a second time.  
“Two,” he let out.  
Again, this time on the other cheek.  
Jerry arched his back in pain, “Thr-ee,” he said, staggered.  
A few hits later, Jerry felt his eyes starting to well up. He knew that Rick didn’t care if he cried. It wouldn’t change anything. But he didn’t want to look like a pussy in front of Rick.  
“Thirt-teen,” he sobbed out. The pain was getting too much to handle, and the only bit of pleasure he got was from being pressed against the hard wood of the desk every time he was hit. But it was painful, and didn’t give him any relief.  
“S-s-seventeen,” he barely managed to get it out. He could barely even hold himself up anymore. The pain was coursing through his veins, and felt like it was travelling through his whole body.  
Rick’s strikes kept getting harder and harder, until they got to twenty. He stopped for a moment, catching his own breath. Everything he did was clouded and drowned out by the lust consuming him. Gripping the belt, his eyes scanned over the reddening and bruising flesh of Jerry’s ass cheek. He looked all over the man’s body and took note of everything. The shaking that coursed through his body, the heavy breathing, the grimace that his face seemed to hold.

With no warning, he stuck again, somehow harder than all of the other ones, and Jerry jolted forward.  
“Fuck! Twenty-one,” his voice turned into a whine as he continued counting.  
Another hit on the other cheek, that made the man jiggle as the pain coursed through him.  
“Twenty… twenty-two,” he choked back the tears aloud, and Rick heard it.  
He stopped before the next hit to give an order, “Remember – palms _on_ the bench.”  
Even with the next one, Rick didn’t hold back. The pain was now ringing all through Jerry’s body as he pushed back on the heel of his hands to stop himself from jolting forward, “Ah! Twenty-th-three,” he settled his hands down flat on the bench so he did not repeat his past mistake.  
“Good, keep them there you dumb shit,” Rick struck again as Jerry shakily continued counting, “If they come off that bench, we’re starting again.”  
By now the pain was far more than Jerry was used to handling. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker and he stood there in that humiliating position, back slightly bent with his ass sticking out so Rick could hit it. His breathing was uneven. His pupils were dilated. Guilt was running through his veins. Nothing about this was right.  
The next hit was harder than every other one, and he jolted forward, only just keeping himself up by his shaking hands as he said the next number. He tried to stable himself, only to be met with another hit that threw him off balance. He came falling over his own weight onto the bench. Now he was completely bent over, and felt even more exposed. Part of him expected Rick to stop, but he didn’t. Another hit came quickly, then another one, and one more as Jerry struggled to keep his hands flat on the table. Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his face as he yelled the numbers through his cries of pain. _It was a good thing Rick put that soundproof wall up,_ he thought. He didn’t want this anymore. He wanted something different. He just wanted to leave. It had to end. The pain was too much.

The last number left his lips and he was left panting, trying to find the strength to pick himself up. But he couldn’t. Instead he stayed there, ass throbbing as his heart beat in his throat. He collapsed, face down on the workbench as he heard the clatter of Rick’s belt hitting the ground.

The old man undid the top button of his pants and slid the zipper down. He let his boxers drop to reveal his already hard cock. Licking up his right hand, he began stroking himself for lube. With his left, he let his fingers trace the bumps of Jerry’s ass cheek, making the man hiss with the slight pain. His touch carried all the way over to the man’s exposed, puckered hole. Teasing it with light touches, he noticed how unbelievably hard he was. Rick scoffed, “You some kind of masochist Jerry?” he mocked, “Half of me expected you to give up after the first hit. Not many people get to _thirty,_ let alone enjoy it as much as _you did…”_  
Jerry didn’t answer.  
Rick narrowed his eyes, “Don’t worry though,” a wicked grin came to his face as he grabbed his large cock by the base and directed it to Jerry’s entrance, “You’ll feel better soon.”

Rick pushed into Jerry a little too quickly, causing a yelp from the younger man. It felt foreign and painful, as if Rick’s scarily large length was going to split him in half. That combined with the pain of his punished ass cheeks caused a throb of painful pleasure to come to his member. He groaned out, “Fuck…”  
Leaving no time to adjust, the older man pulled out slowly, before thrusting himself back in rather quickly. He repeated this a few times, causing grunts to come out of Jerry. It was painful. Too painful. He didn’t want this anymore. He needed this to stop.

“Rick please…” he whined out, but that only made the man pick up the pace.

“Ah! Rick… no!” he tried to protest, but every part of him held a fear of Rick. Even his palms were still flat on the desk as he was being fucked progressively harder into it.  
A pressure to his head made his grunts shut up. Rick’s fingers pulled his short hair hard, and he tisked, “No complaining, remember?”  
Jerry felt his face go red, or redder than it was, as he squinted hard to ignore the pain that seemed to be spreading throughout his body. The pain that was getting him through this. The pain that shamefully kept him hard through this.

Rick, strategically remembering the angle from last time, aimed directly down and proceeded with a hard thrust right to Jerry’s prostate. The man arched his back, but grunted in frustration when the pressure left and Rick’s normal thrusts continued. After a few strokes, he aimed lower again. This time, Jerry let out a broken moan and clenched hard in the attempt to try and keep the large cock on the place that it felt the best. Finding this quite amusing, the older man continued this process of teasing for a much longer time than Jerry would have hoped for, each time to the dismay of the younger man, who was left with knees shaking. It only took a short time for him to realise what Rick was doing.

Rick was toying with him.

As if he were just a child who got a new action figure and pressed every button to figure out what they would do.

_Yeah. Just like that._

But there was nothing Jerry could do but bend over and take what was given to him. Just when he thought that he could take any more, Rick decided that that was enough. His expression went serious, “You’re a pathetic fuckin’ whore, Jerry,” he spat.  
He looked down.  
“What are you?” he asked, continually thrusting without hitting his prostate.  
“A whore…” he murmured quietly.  
Rick thrusted rather harshly, “What’s that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of how fucking pathetic you sound.”  
“I’m a whore!” he said a little too loud.  
“Yeah,” he punctuated his sentence with another hard thrust, “My whore.”  
“Yes!” he nodded, feeling his dignity leave him, “I’m your whore, Rick.”

The old man laughed, “You’re disgusting.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Weak.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Pathetic.”  
“Yes!”

“You practically came in here begging for this, you little shit,” he hissed, “For me to fuck your tight little ass over this this bench. You wanted this so bad, didn’t you, you sick fuck?” Rick aimed directly at Jerry’s prostate as moans came from the younger man, “Because my dick makes you go on this high that nothing else can give you. You just love being fucked by _me._ By your fucking _father-in-law_. By some wrinkly, bony old man who’s more than _twice_ your age.”

Jerry had been reduced to just moaning underneath the taller man, not even beginning to process the slurs being spouted at him as he got closer.  
“Look at you,” he scoffed, “Reduced to nothing but a babbling mess because of me – a-all for me,” Rick growled hungrily.  
“Please, I-I need… I need to,” Jerry felt himself getting closer with every thrust he gave, and it was absolute torture.  
“You know the rule,” he continued thrusting the same speed, maybe even harder, “You’re not coming ‘til I say.”  
The man held back a wave of pleasure that came over him, that may as well have been a dry orgasm as he thrashed around with his palms still flat on the table, “Rick I need to… let me please.”  
Rick groaned from the feeling of Jerry clenching around him as he got closer and closer to orgasm. His hands found their way to his chubby hips a rocked them onto his dick at a steady pace, “Beg for it then.”

Swallowing his pride, Jerry curled his toes a moaned, “Please Rick I need to come,” his voice was staggered as he was being fucked backwards and forwards on the bench, “Please let me, please, please, please,” he repeated that single word like a mantra until it grew annoying to Rick’s ears.  
He thrusted a few more times, “Okay, when I say.”  
Jerry bit down a grunt.  
“Three.”  
“Two.”  
“One.”  
“Now.”

It took a second after Rick had told him to, but the orgasm hit him like a truck. Barely even holding himself up, he cried out seeing white as ribbons of his seed shot all over the workbench, adding to the many stains that were already there.

Rick pulled out instantly after Jerry finished, which caused the younger man to collapse completely over the bench. Rick started to move his own hand up and down his thick shaft, one hand still holding Jerry in place. That was the only contact stopping him from falling on the hard floor for a time, until Rick let go and he fell down.

Jerry turned over so that he wasn’t in an awkward position on the floor. He was slumped up against the bench, tired from his orgasm, and looking up at Rick with glazed eyes. His focus was entirely on the strokes he was making. With his height, Rick towered over the younger man, but this wasn’t a problem especially when he reached down to grab the back of his head and pull it closer with one hand. He continued stroking himself with the other, feeling himself getting closer with his own touch. Jerry squirmed. This wasn’t a sight that he could get used to. The size of Rick’s cock was intimidating, and it didn’t help that it was so close to his face.

“Open y-your fuck – fucking mouth,” he ordered, “T-tongue out.”  
Any cheek from his voice had left as he lost himself before his orgasm. But it still carried threats that scared Jerry, and he didn’t dare argue with Rick when he was so close to release. Hesitantly, after swallowing any saliva in his mouth, he opened it slowly and poked his tongue just outside of his lips.

With a shivering groan, ropes of white fluid came out from the tip of the old man’s dick and shot out onto Jerry’s face. The first one landed just below Jerry’s eye, the next one just above. They shot off in all directions, onto his forehead, cheeks, and into his mouth. Even after his load was over, he continued stroking and moaning softly to get himself down from his high.

Jerry fell back when Rick let go of him. He sat their uncomfortably with Rick’s seed dripping down his chin. He flicked some of the come into his mouth, tasting the foreign substance. It was saltier than he expected, and his face instantly scrunched up at the taste. It felt bizarre, having such a strange consistency of fluid coating his face. He felt dirty, especially as he looked up at the man who made him like this.

Rick stood back watching Jerry with a grin on his face. When the man looked up, he couldn’t help but chuckle, “You – y’know, that’s a – a pretty good look on you,” he mocked, “Maybe I should just leave you like that, and you can suck my dick later,” he picked up his boxers from his lower thighs.  
Jerry just stayed where he was, catching his breath.  
“Ah, but we have plenty – UURP! - of time for that nec - next time,” he smirked, pulling his trousers up and doing his belt up loosely. The sentence lingered in the air long enough for Rick to fall back on his bed and light a cigarette.

The man finally processed what had been said, “N-next time?” he questioned, flustered.  
He smirked, “Well, i-if this is anything like last time, _Jerry,_ you’re going to come back begging for more. And in all - honesty, Je – UUR – rry, I m-mean you aren’t the worst fuck I’ve had so that’s a plus.”  
The younger man felt a post-fuck flood of guilt come over him, and he looked to the floor in shame, spotting his discarded clothes, “Um, I should… go.”  
“Oh really? No, please stay on the floor in my room covered in my cum. Maybe we can also cuddle afterwards,” he made his voice lighter, though he was speaking sarcastically. He took a puff of his smoke, as if it was physically causing him stress for him to entertain Jerry, “Get the fuck out of my room,” he retorted to himself harshly, “Grab your fucking clothes and piss off.”

Jerry shrunk down. Any illusion that Rick had changed after that had definitely been diminished.


	6. The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry is acting up, and Rick decides to put him in line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh... I suck at schedules :P

Jerry looked back in the mirror behind him to see the bruises staining his otherwise pale skin. It had been just two days since the last time him and Rick did anything, and they had developed into darker colours. Where it was red was now black, and purple dot clouded over the parts that had been hit the worst. One of the bad hits was at the end, where the belt actually broke the skin. He didn’t feel it at the time, but the blood had beaded across it, and today it was scabbed up.

He never knew he would enjoy a sight like this, but he realised that it just made everything better. Even sitting down was a hard task for him now, and he appreciated the challenge. When he walked, he did bow-legged and in a swaying motion. Beth would notice, she would ask what was wrong. Jerry just responded by making something up, blaming it on indigestion at one point. But Rick would always be around to hear. Whether he overheard from the garage, or if he was in the same room pretending to sleep, he knew the ins and outs of their marriage better than anyone. After they stopped talking, he and Jerry would make eye contact. The former usually smirked and acted cocky, knowing that was what he did, and the latter usually embarrassed.

He wasn’t ready to go back to Rick so soon. He was still recovering from the last time. It was hard, living in the state that he was, but Jerry knew that Rick wasn’t one for pity. He knew that if Rick wanted to fuck or if he needed something, he would just take it without a second thought. And for now, Rick was avoiding him and they could pretend they were normal people with a normal relationship of a father and son in law.

The man pulled up his pants, wincing at the soft fabric against his tender cheeks. Figuring he’d been distracted with this for far too long, he headed downstairs to relax and watch TV, and try to pretend he was normal for half an hour.

He headed downstairs and took note of the time. 6:30 pm. He should have time to catch up on the episode he missed of Modern Family. He didn’t want to get invested, though. He just had to kill time before dinner.

As he walked downstairs, he saw that the living room was empty. He smiled. He could have time to enjoy by himself. Jerry walked over to the couch. He looked down at the coffee table, making sure the remote was there before reaching down to grab it. Turning on the TV and flicking through the channels, he found what he was looking for and sat down. Comfortably, he leant back, the couch catching his weight.

His ass throbbed at the first bit of contact and Jerry jolted up. He held his weight up for a moment, gaining his composure. This was going to be difficult. With a grimace almost plastered on his face, he lowered himself down onto the couch. The pain shot through him. Seemingly, even the surface of the couch was too much for Jerry, and he squeezed his eyes shut until the pain subsided. Yes, he had been living like this for the past few days, but he was far from used to it.

A familiar chuckle broke through the conversation playing on the TV, catching Jerry off guard. He turned around, irritating his ass, and looking to where the noise had come from. Rick stood there, arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen doorframe as if he had just come in. he was smirking, and seemed to be entertained by the sight of Jerry on the couch.

“I really did a number on you this time, didn’t I Jerry?” he stated, sounding proud of himself.   
Jerry flushed, turning around without saying anything. He had mixed feelings about Rick being there, and from past experiences, he knew he was up to something.   
Taking a sip from his flask, he walked over to the couch and fell back onto it with no problem. He put the bottle back in his lab coat, narrowing his eyes when he saw what was on the TV, “What is this shit?” he asked.   
“Modern Family,” he answered.   
Rick let out a frustrated growl.   
“No shit,” he rolled his eyes, snatching the remote from next to Jerry, “I-I-I didn’t install interdimensional cable just for – just so – EOURR – you could… continue watching this shit.”

Jerry watched as the other man flicked through each channel, getting glimpses of each show they went past. Some of them were definitely from a similar dimension, but others looked like they could come from light years away. But the younger found a bit of pride in himself at this moment for some reason, and even if he knew it was a bad idea, he said something.

“Rick, I want to watch my shows,” he whined immaturely.   
The older man stopped on the channel he was on, head snapping Jerry’s direction, “I don’t give a _fuck_ what you want,” he said, “I thought I made that clear to you the - the other night.”

_God._ Jerry could sit there and pretend that even thinking about the time he spent alone with Rick didn’t affect him, but he knew that was a lie when he felt himself throb.

“C’mon, just put it back on,” he tried to grab the remote from Rick, but moving agitated himself a lot to the point of it hurting himself, and he hissed.   
Rick just held the remote half-mindedly out of reach from Jerry, pushing him back to his side of the couch with little to no effort from him. He heard Jerry grunt in pain, and his eyebrow creased, “Stop being a baby, Jerry, it’s just a show.”   
“Then why can’t you let me watch what I want?”   
“Because your shows suck,” he answered stubbornly.

Jerry muttered something under his breath, and Rick’s eyebrows lowered in anger.

“Do I seriously need to put you in your place _again?”_ he raised his voice, “Take a step off your fucking pedestal, _Jerry,_ because we’ve done this t-twice before and I’m not afraid to do it again, even if you are.”   
“What are you talking about? I just wanted to watch my shows, Rick! And you’re turning this into a bigger deal than it is.”   
Rick found Jerry more annoying than ever, not even listening to him, “Right, get on your knees,” he ordered, gesturing to the space of carpet in front of him, between the coffee table and the couch, where his lanky legs spread as he sat in a comfortable position, “Right here.”

He flushed. Jerry peered into the kitchen, then the dining room, then the entry. No one was there, but he knew for a fact that the kids and Beth were upstairs, and he wasn’t risking them walking in on him sucking Rick’s dick, “Rick, we can’t. Beth’ll be down any minute to make dinner and I’m not – “

He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming into the room. They both turned to see Beth walking into the room.   
“Hi dad, Jerry,” she said, walking past into the kitchen.   
“Hi sweetie,” Rick side-eyed Jerry as he spoke to his daughter.   
Beth walked right into the kitchen, “Did you want noodles tonight?”   
“That sounds great,” Jerry said, smiling.

With that, they heard her get to work in the kitchen, with clatters of saucepans and cutlery. The two men looked at each other, one with a dominating look, the other with a stubborn look, and you could feel the tension between them.   
“I’m serious about this, Jerry,” he narrowed his eyes, “I’m not gonna ask again.”   
His voice was hoarse and stern, and Jerry felt every vibration as it cut through the air. Feeling himself throb again, he just held it back, coming back down to reality, “Look, I’m not going to do this when my wife, who also happens to be _your_ daughter, is in the next room,” he explained.   
“You wanna fuck with me, Jerry? Then do it. But don’t you dare try to act like the bigger person in this. You’re the one that chooses to push me to see how far I’ll take things, so here. Let’s do this. Right now,” he mocked, grabbing Jerry by the arm roughly and pulling him towards the ground.

The younger man fell on the floor, wrist still being held up by Rick. He fell onto his knees, just missing the coffee table, before being dragged into the position that Rick wanted.   
“Let go,” Jerry whined, trying to pull his hand back from Rick’s grasp.   
“I’m serious about this,” he threatened, tightening his grip, “It wasn’t a choice.”

Jerry was now in a crude position, kneeling between Rick’s spread legs in the perfect position for what he was about to do. His hands were free now, but he didn’t bother moving away, knowing there would be something worse to come out of that. Instead, he stared at the space between Rick’s legs for a second, seeing as it slowly grew. After that, he looked up to see his eyes, hard and clouded in lust.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get started,” he insisted, putting his lanky arms to either side of him on the couch.   
Jerry flushed. He was definitely uncomfortable, but he knew that Rick was going to keep pushing him until he finally did what he wanted. Lifting his hands up slowly to begin, he hesitated multiple times.

“What, d-d’ya need… step-by-step direction to suck a dick, Jerry?” he mocked.   
The younger man didn’t say anything, but hoped that Rick would continue.   
“Start with the belt, then pull my pants down, dumbass,” he insulted, almost sarcastically.

But Jerry did as he was told. He undid the belt, with a little bit of difficulty. Pulling it through the loops, it was soon discarded on the floor. Then he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Hands feebly coming up to his waistline, he hooked around the top of his pants, near Rick’s thin and bony hips, and pulled them over his malnourished thighs, leaving them just above his knees.

Rick watched as Jerry looked up for instruction, not wanting to mess anything up, and knew that this would be more difficult than he first thought it would be. But this was supposed to be a punishment. Jerry would have to continue on his own at some stage.

“And my boxers,” he instructed.

Of course, it only took a second more for his boxers to be brought down to where his pants were.

Now his thick length was just inches from Jerry’s face as it continued growing to full hardness. It was still unnerving looking at Rick’s length, imagining that it had actually been inside him. He couldn’t help but wonder how it even fit, and how he was going to fit that in his mouth.

“Anytime now, Jerry,” he rushed, eyes drifting up to the TV, hands settling behind his head.

It started with a lick. Just a lick that came just below the head. It travelled upwards, tongue quickly moving around the head, before his lips met the tip, almost like a kiss.

Rick’s eye twitched. He didn’t expect Jerry to be this good at this. The only other time they had done anything like this was when Rick first caught Jerry watching the tape, and even then, things were rushed and he didn’t have time to fully appreciate it.

Jerry’s mouth came completely over the head, and started to travel down the thick length. He tried to think about what girls – Beth – had done on him before that felt good, but his mind went blank. He would just have to wing it this time, but whatever he was doing, he could tell it was working.

The man shut his eyes as he continued filling his mouth with Rick’s fully hard cock. His heart was thumping hard as adrenaline pumped through him. Nerves, mainly. Afraid that he would slip up and do something wrong. And he tried his best to please Rick, knowing that this was a punishment like every other time they’d done anything like this. He kept his teeth tucked behind his lips in case he slipped. God, he feared what would happen if they so much as grazed his dick.

A grunt finally came from Rick, “ _Fuck, you’re good at that…”_  
His voice was hoarse, and the vibrations went straight through both of them, ending at Jerry’s dick as he continued sucking.   
“S-see how – see how far you can get it,” he demanded, breathlessly, letting his arms fall to the side again.

Jerry tried to say something, something that protested with Rick, but it came out mumbled as he wasn’t game to take his mouth away. The tip was already at the back of his throat. How was he supposed to take it deeper?  
Rick reeled back, looking down at Jerry in faux disgust, “Jesus, don’t speak with your mouth full, _Jerry,”_ he paused, “Just do what you’re… told.”   
His speech was stagnated when Jerry, somehow, forced Rick’s cock into the back of his throat, where everything went tight and you could feel the mucus build up. It must have taken a lot of self-control for Jerry not to gag while taking it.

But then Jerry started moving, and holy shit, Rick loved that. Throwing his head back, one of his hands stroked the back of Jerry’s head, fingers gently moving through the man’s scalp as he enjoyed the pleasure being given to him.

Bobbing his head, the two men became indulged in each other. Jerry forgot about Beth. Rick found it hard to concentrate on the TV. They both forgot that they were in the living room, an open space, with the possibility that Beth, Summer or Morty could walk in and see them at any moment. Or maybe they didn’t forget. Maybe that’s what kept them going, kept them turned on. Maybe they wanted to be caught because they were just as fucked up as each other.

Their minds were numb. They couldn’t even hear the clattering in the kitchen stop as Beth took a break from cooking and took a step into the doorway. She saw her father on the couch, with no sight of Jerry.   
“Dad?” she questioned.

Rick jumped, causing his dick to go further into Jerry’s throat for a second. He gagged quietly, throat tightening and having an unpleasant feeling come over him. He tried to pull away, knowing that Beth was now standing there, but he couldn’t. He was held there by Rick’s strong hand at the back of his head.

“Beth,” the older man whipped around, panicked, keeping Jerry in place, and looked at his daughter. He knew that she couldn’t see him from where she was standing, “Sweetie. What do you want?” he tried to get his voice to return to its normal tone, but it was still lower than usual.   
Beth raised an eyebrow, “Where’s Jerry?”

Jerry’s jaw clenched, but he kept himself from biting down. He kept quiet, knowing that Rick would deal with this.   
“He went to the bathroom or something. S-said he’d b-be back,” he made up an excuse, turning around and pretending to watch the TV.

He started to push Jerry’s head to take more of his shaft as he sat slumped down on the couch with the other man between his legs.

“Okay well…” Beth continued, “Just tell me when he gets back. I need to ask him something.”   
“Right,” he agreed, feeling Jerry continuing what he started, and it made him go completely weak. And Rick turned around to make sure she was gone before they finished what they were doing.

He gritted his teeth, finally allowing himself to experience the pleasure. Jerry was bobbing his head again, and was going faster than he was before. Rick was enjoying it, hands tangled in the man’s hair and moving his head back and forward over his cock.

It didn’t take much longer until Rick had spilled into Jerry’s mouth. They had both froze in their places, until Jerry moved away. The older man cupped his cheek, making him look up with his mouth still closed to keep the come inside. He thought he’d never get used to the taste.

“Open,” he commanded.   
And god, that sight was to die for. Seeing Jerry with his mouth wide, filled with his seed was a great thing to look at. It almost got him back up again.   
“Swallow,” he continued.

Jerry’s face instinctively scrunched up, but he managed to swallow it all.

The two men stayed in the same position for a minute. Rick was the first one to move, pulling his pants back up to where they normally went and tucking his shirt in. He told Jerry to move back to where he normally sat, but Jerry had mixed feelings about this.   
“But… what about me?” he asked, pathetically.   
Rick was surprised, “Seriously? You just got horny from g-giving me a blowjob, y-you little whore?”   
Jerry stayed quiet as the older man stood up to do his belt.

“You should probably go see Beth,” he advised, “Bu – UURP – t you probably shouldn’t kiss her. Or let her go near you. Or even breathe in her direction,” he said, in case Beth would get a smell of come.   
“Ah… yeah,” he agreed.

And that was that.

“Get me a beer too, Jerry,” he called out when the man was on his way to the kitchen.

Things were back to normal. Or at least as normal as things got in the Smith household. 


End file.
